


Niedobrze

by kamaitacchi (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, miłość, rzyganie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamaitacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise nie pojawia się na treningach, obowiązkiem kapitana jest więc iść sprawdzić, czy delikwent żyje, czyż nie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niedobrze

Ciemnowłosy chłopak szybkim krokiem przemierzał zatłoczone ulice. Coraz bardziej zdenerwowany schował telefon do kieszeni, po kolejnym nieodebranym połączeniu. Został mu jeszcze kawałek drogi, który niemal przebiegł, zgrabnie wymijając mijanych ludzi. W końcu dotarł pod zadbany, majestatyczny apartamentowiec, pokonywał po kilka marmurowych schodków naraz. Minął zdziwionego młodego portiera, który nawet nie zdążył zareagować na niespodziewanego gościa. Wpadł do windy, w pośpiechu naciskając przycisk z numerem ostatniego piętra, droga dłużyła mu się niemiłosiernie, nerwowo przytupywał nogą. W końcu nieprzyjemny dźwięk oznajmił koniec trasy. Chłopak niemal wybiegł z windy i dopadł dębowych drzwi prowadzących do jedynego na tym piętrze apartamentu. Z rosnącym niepokojem molestował dzwonek, wyciągając telefon, gotowy dzwonić na policję, pogotowie, straż i CBŚ. Albo nawet yakuzę, wszystko jedno. W końcu po ciągnących się w nieskończoność 15 sekundach drzwi powoli uchyliły się i wyłoniła się twarz Kise.  
\- Senpai? - spytał słabym tonem. - Co ty tutaj robisz, nie powinieneś być na treningu?  
\- Nie senpajuj mi tutaj, czemu telefonu nie odbierasz? Nie ma cię w szkole, nie ma cię na treningu, żadnego kontaktu, byłem już gotowy brać pod uwagę porwanie! - wydarł się na niego Kasamatsu.  
\- Gome, nie chciałem żeby ktoś mnie tak oglądał po prostu - mruknął Kise, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł w głąb mieszkania. Ciemnowłosy, nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić, wszedł do środka.  
Do tej pory był w mieszkaniu Kise kilka razy, na krótko zresztą, poza tym tutaj tak często zmieniało się położenie mebli, kolor ścian a nawet kafelki w łazience, że za każdym razem ogromny apartament robił ogromne wrażenie. Kasamatsu miał to nieodparte wrażenie, że minimalistyczne kolory nie pasują do energicznej osobowości Kise. Wszystko utrzymane było w bieli, czerni i intensywnej czerwieni, ściany, meble, podłoga, elementy dekoracyjne, nawet kominek. Poza tym mieszkanie było sporych rozmiarów, co wprawiało Kasamatsu w lekki dyskomfort. Zawsze czuł się lepiej w mniejszych pomieszczeniach, takich jak jego dom, który blondyn, swoją drogą, nazywał klitką. Nie potrafił zrozumieć po co nastoletniemu chłopakowi taka wielka sypialnia, kuchnia, łazienka wielkości pięciu takich jak w jego domu, a do tego salon prawie większy niż jego cały dom. Poza tym pomieszczenia pełniące funkcję gabinetu, garderoby, przebieralni, a nawet jeden pokój pełen luster, w którym Kise spędza wiele czasu stojąc i podziwiając się.  
Kasamatsu zamknął drzwi wejściowe, po czym ściągnął kurtkę i buty i rozejrzał się po salonie w poszukiwaniu blondyna. Chwilę później go zauważył, siedzącego na ogromnym dywanie z niedźwiedzia polarnego (sztucznego oczywiście), oparty był plecami o kanapę i opatulony kocem, nogi podkulił pod brodę. Co przykuło uwagę starszego chłopaka to to, że Kise wyglądał... źle. Stop, wróć, inaczej. I tak był oszałamiający, ale nieco mniej oszałamiający niż zwykle. Poza tym niebyło śladu typowego dla niego uśmiechu, a do tego blondyn był nieco blady.  
\- Ne, co jest? - spytał Kasamatsu, podchodząc bliżej. Chwilę rozważał czy wypada raczej usiąść na kanapie, czy koło wyższego na dywanie, zdecydował się na drugą opcję.  
\- Nic takiego - mruknął Kise. - Zjadłem chyba coś czego nie powinienem wczoraj, bo strasznie źle się czuję - wyjaśnił posępnie. - Cały czas mi niedobrze.  
\- Wymiotujesz? - zmartwił się starszy, spoglądając z troską na blondyna. Ten niechętnie przytaknął. - Wiesz że to niebezpieczne? Możesz się odwodnić, powinieneś komuś dać znać o tym - pouczył go.  
\- Wybacz, ale nie za bardzo chciałem oznajmiać światu, że leżę i rzygam i umieram - burknął.  
\- Nie mówię, że miałeś oznajmiać to całemu światu - powiedział Kasamatsu, przyciągając młodszego do siebie. - Miałeś oznajmić to mnie, głupku.  
\- Senpai, jesteś taki uroczy jak się o mnie martwisz - uśmiechnął się Kise. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że wolałbym żeby nikt mnie nie widział gdy wyglądam jak idź stąd i nie wracaj.  
\- Ryouta, idioto, dobrze wiesz, że wyglądasz dobrze nawet w sytuacjach, kiedy normalny człowiek wyglądałby okropnie. Skup się raczej na tym, żeby wyzdrowieć, zaraz zrobię ci herbatki którą zawsze robi mi moja mama, potrzebuję cię na treningach.  
\- Tylko na treningach? - spytał Kise niewinnym tonem.  
\- I dla siebie też - odpowiedział mu niższy, całując go w czoło.


End file.
